


Three is the Magic Number

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Light Bondage, Multi, No M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, no Tcest, no anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April knows that both Leonardo and Raphael love her. Why not have them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is the Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Contains no Tcest or M/M sex. Just your typical porn-style M/M/F threesome, with some slight bondage.

Based on Setoangel's Tumblr artwork with them having a threesome.

“Are you sure about this?” She felt his warm breath tickle the back of her ear. She reached back to grab his head and pulled him down hot kiss.

“Yes.” She growled softly, nipping at his lip. Raphael looked over at Leo, who looked just as shocked by April’s proposal as he was.

“Isn’t there some sort of moral code against this? That polygamy is wrong?” his blue-masked brother asked nervously, though Raph could tell that Leo was as interested as he was. April just laughed.

“Why should I care what everyone else thinks? I’m a grown woman who wants a relationship with two male adults. It’s not like I’m being married to some guy who’s fifty years older than me because some guy said God told him to marry us.” Her hand snaked down into his red shorts, grabbing his already throbbing dick.  He let out a low groan and nipped at her neck as she stroked him a few times.

Leo watched as April continued to stroke off his brother, feeling his own manhood rise at her low moan as Raph continued to give his attention to her neck. Feeling left out, he knelt down in front of her, and pulled her thong slowly down her legs, reveling her already wet folds to him. He pressed his face close to them, and deeply took in the scent of her arousal. Holding onto her soft ass, he slipped his tongue out and began to slowly tease her it, in soft, short licks to her clit.

Raphael felt her tense as Leo started to go down on her, and his own hands went to her back to unhook the lacey bra, while he continued to bite and suck on her neck. As the dark lingerie slipped down her arms, she released him just long enough to let it fall onto Leo’s shoulder. Moving his hand to her breasts, he began to play with them, gently tugging her nipples in his fingers, caressing the soft, pale mounds, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under them.

April whimpered and dug her fingers into the back of Leo’s head as he continued to work on eating her out. His tongue felt like heaven and he seemed to know exactly what to do, despite him being a virgin.

“Watch a lot of porn, now don’t we?” she asked huskily, and she heard Raph chuckle behind her, and she could see the top of his head darken in a blush.

“He’s spent the most hours in the _Hashi_ out of any of us due to Master Splinter catching him jacking off.” He rumble as he brought one of her breasts up to his mouth and sucked on it softly. She whined and arched her back against him, as Leo growled softly.

“Fuck you, Raph.” He growled before returning to his ministrations on her nether regions.  Raph just snorted, smirking down at his older brother.

“Sorry Leo, tonight’s about April, and besides, I don’t know about you, but I don’t swing that way.” He let out a gasp as April returned to stroking him, her other hand trying to pull down his shorts.

“I think” April managed to gasp as Raph nipped at a nipple. “I think we should move this to the bed.” Leo moaned as she pulled away, moving to what was only a king-sized mattress on the floor. The eldest turtle gave the two a questioning look, and April merely shrugged her shoulders and flopped down on it, legs spread.

“The bed broke.” She said simply as Raph moved next to her, stroking himself. Leo seemed to not have control of himself as he stripped off his gear and tugged off his blue trunks. He moved up to her as she wrapped her mouth around Raph’s erection, his brother emitting a low groan as she looked up at him, licking the top of his dick, blue eyes glowing with lust. She paused to look up at Leo, and teased herself with her fingers, licking her lips.

“You know you want thing Leo.” She rumbled softly, her voice only making him harder. “Come and give your _Hogosha_ the reward you’ve been wanting to.”

Raphael watched as his brother walked up to the woman they both loved, and knelt down between her legs. One of his older brother’s hands pressed down on April pelvis, while he easily slid one large finger inside of her. He grinned and nipped at April’s ear.

“Such a dirty girl.” He growled into her ear. “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” He moaned as she slid her tongue down the length of his shaft, and he looked to see her eyes sparkling with mischief into his own. She gasped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Leo began to thrust his finger inside of her, setting a quick, hard pace.

“Fuck.” April swore as her hips tried to move with Leo’s finger, but his hand held her in place. She put that desire of motion into her hands, stroking Raph tighter and faster. He leaned forward and used a finger to rub slow, even circles on her clit. She tensed, releasing his dick and she let out soft squeaking sounds that he knew meant that she had hit her climax.

Leo grit his teeth as he felt her vaginal walls tighten around his finger, and all he really knew was he wanted to feel that around his dick. Pulling his finger out, he positioned himself between her legs and began to slowly slide into her, a low churr coming from deep in his chest as was able to slip himself completely inside of her. His eyes focused on April hands as they began to play with Raph again, gliding a single digit down his shaft.

Raph grabbed the hand that was playing with him and stopped her as she was moving it back up his dick.

“Now, now, that enough of that.” He whispered in her ear, and pulled her hands together. Taking off his mask, he wrapped it around her wrists, binding them together. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Leo handing him his blue mask. He wrapped that one with his own, and seeing the blue and red intertwined like that made him feel a small rush of pride. She was _their_ _Hogosha._ Theirs to love and protect together. Raph always felt like he would never be enough for April alone, but with Leo, _together,_ they were perfect for her.

His train of thought was cut off by April wrapping her mouth around his dick again, her wet tongue lapping at the tip. He groaned and dug his fingers deep in her hair, encouraging the bobbing of her head to take as much as she could.

The bed protested Leo vigorously thrust into April.  He loved the view his cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy, her soft moans muffled by Raph’s dick in her mouth. He wanted to feel her mouth around is own member.

He pulled out and nudged at his brother. The other turtle’s eyes flashed slightly as Leo jerked his head to where he was sitting.

“Switch.” He rumbled and Raph moved in between April’s legs. He bent down and began to lick her, sliding his tongue deep inside of her. April whined and reached out to take Leo’s cock in her mouth. A low rumble came from his chest and he grinned at the woman desperately reaching to take him.

“Such a dirty girl.” He said thickly, moving up closer to her. She wrapped her mouth around him, sucking hard as Leo dug his hands into her hair. “You like the taste of yourself, don’t you?” She gave a sound that was affirmative.  

“Wait.” Raph said, and grabbed April by the hips, flipping her over onto her knees. He moved his hands to her waist and Leo watched as his brother began to take her from behind as he rubbed himself.  Leo moved in front of April and grabbed her head, tipping it up so he could take her lips with his own.

April groaned softly as Leo curled his lips around hers in a fierce kiss, and nipped her bottom lip. She eagerly open her mouth and he slide his tongue inside, growling softly as it danced with her own. Behind her, she felt Raphael trust in and out, and he leaned forward to nip at the back of her neck. She gasped as Leo wrapped a hand around a breast, all while continuing to jerk himself of.

“Leo.” she said thickly, and he looked down to see her staring at his length, hunger in her eyes.

“Is this what you want?” he asked her, making a show of playing with himself. She tried to move forward to get to him, but Raphael held on tight to her and Leonardo moved just out of reach. The oldest turtle looked over to his brother, who moved into a seated position, settling April onto his lap.

Raph watched as April began to lift herself up and down his dick while Leo played with her breasts, moving to take one into his mouth as he squeezed the other with one large hand. He slipped one hand around her waist and down to her pelvis, finding that little nub that was sure to get her to scream.

Leo, in the meantime, grabbed her bound hands and pulled them up over her head, teasing her with his cock right out of reach.

“Beg for it.” His voice coming out in a deep rumble. “I want to hear you beg to taste me.” He watched her jerk forward, but between him holding her arms and Raph clinging to her waist, she couldn’t move an inch.

“Please.” She whined. “I want you in my mouth, I need to taste you Leo, please.” She stared at him, hers eyes half-lidded and glazed with desire.  Leo and Raph both laughed, Raph turning his attention back to her neck.

“Such a dirty woman.” Leo moved so April could just lick the tip of him. Leo shut his eyes and groaned. Moving forward, he allowed her to wrap her mouth back around his dick. He purred at the feeling of the warm wetness around him, the teasing of her tongue as it trailed up and down his sensitive apandage.

Leo pulled back as he started to hit his peak, wanting to see April dripping with his cum. She continued to buck and moan as she rode Raph, both of the close to their own release.

Leo stroked himself furiously, his eyes never leaving April’s face as it contorted into the look of a woman who was close to going over the edge.

Raph churred and bit down on her neck as he released inside of April, her following not long afterwards, her slick walls contracting onto his dick, greedily taking his seed. Releasing his hold on her, he lapped at the bite mark, making sure her didn’t break the skin.

Leo watched April and his brother come almost simultaneously, and it sent him over the edge, hips bucking slightly as he had his own release, cum splattering April’s chest, and he moved to bit the other side of her neck, knowing that she was being marked as theirs.

Taking a little bit to recover, Leo helped his brother pull the shaking woman off of him, and laid her down in the middle of the bed. She was breathing heavily, but had a pleased smile on her face.

“That was amazing.” April managed to say, her blue looking from Leo’s darker blue eyes to Raph’s bright gold ones. “Even though I do need to wash off.” She added, looking down at herself.

Raph bent down and gave her a soft, tender kiss on her cheek.

“I get some towels.” The massive turtle looked at Leo. “Want to untie her while I take care of that?” He moved off the bed, and headed to the bathroom, grabbed a small stack of towels that were on April’s dresser.

“Planning this for a while?” Leo asked as he used his clean hand to untie the red and blue fabric around her hands. He heard water running in the bathroom, and April smiled up at him sheepishly.

“We knew that you cared for me for a while, and Raph felt like you would be better for me, but I realized I was in love with the both of you. I just figured that there was no reason for you both to be with me, as long as you agreed to it.” Raph walked into the room at that moment, and tossed a towel to both of the bed’s occupants, and sat down on the other side of April.

April curled up on her side, as the ninjas to their place on either side of her. She nestled in between them as Raph pulled the covers over the trio.

“Good night guys, I love you both.” She drowsily as Raph turned off the lamp beside the bed. He gave her a tender kiss, Leo following suit.

“Love you too, babe.” He told her, then looked over at Leo. The blue turtle repeated Raph’s action, and gave her another soft one on her ear.

“I love you April.” He whispered, his heart jumping at the fact that he was able to admit that to her. He laid his head on a pillow, and breathed in deeply, taking in her scent and feeling of her body heat and the softness of her bed. It wasn’t long before he heard her soft snoring.

“You okay with this?” he heard Raph ask from the other side of their lover. Leo was quiet for a bit, reflecting on what he had been offered. It seemed kind of wrong, like they were using her- but she had been the one to offer the arrangement. He sighed, closing his eyes.

“As long as she’s happy, then I’m fine with this.” He said “But if she shows any sign of it becoming too much for her-“

“We go with whoever she chooses to stay with.” Raph finished for him. Leo nodded, even though he knew his brother couldn’t see him in the dark, and finally allowed sleep to take him.


End file.
